Beginnings
by Citrakite
Summary: Returning from a shared past, a new foe appears in Tokyo to confront the senshi. Can they stop his unknown plan or should they?


Beginnings

By Citrakite

Authors notes

All characters with certain exceptions (I.E., Citrakite, etc.) are owned and copyrighted by and to

others. There will be a minor mixing of Japanese and English. This takes place shortly after the

Doom tree series. Text is framed with"..." thoughts are framed by '...'

Prelude

There's a point between sleep and awake where you hear everything yet only see

darkness and dreams. He woke from that state after too long. The floor was ice cold, proof

he wasn't dreaming any more. He was so stiff it was painful to merely breathe. Moaning, he

began to flex all the muscles in his body, feeling the blood rush into atrophied tissues. The

pleasant feeling of stretching again filled his body. He sat up slowly and saw what remained of

his prison. A pedestal slickened by melting chunks of bluish, shimmering ice. He couldn't

remember how he got imprisoned or who he was but he did know he was free.

Next to the pedestal was a polished mirror and a gaunt man stared back. Dark blue hair

framed his angular face and he stood up. His frame filled the glass form top to bottom and

despite being nude and emaciated he saw the old strength he had once possessed.

He turned suddenly as a strange echo filled the bare room he occupied, his voice. Rough and

scratchy, his voice croaked and creaked when he noticed a near by was a small fountain. He

crawled over and greedily drank until slated. He tried to speak again, with marginally better

results. He kept repeating the same words until he cried, " I am free!"

Three months later...

Serena and Darien were enjoying the last dying rays of the sun from the balcony of his

apartment. He draped his arms over her shoulders and hugged her. "Kinda hard to believe it

was a little while ago when I didn't even remember us." She snuggled closer to him and smiled.

Guess I'm good for something after all." He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her

around." Hey, cheer up Meatball head. I think your good at a lot of things." He moved in closer

and she felt like she was in heaven. ' I'm so glad he remembers now.' They kissed and the sun

sank beneath the horizon.

Reluctantly, they broke their kiss and went inside. " I guess its getting late, huh Serena? I better

take you home." She sighed and nodded." Yeah math homework, great." she said with her usual

enthusiasm for schoolwork. " Serena you need to study more, this is second year, your not some

freshmen any more." " Your so mean sometimes, Darien."

The next day, Serena was in no hurry to get home; as usual she had totally bombed the

math test. ' Mom's going to blow a gasket and ground me for sure. Why'd math have to be so

complicated?' She went inside the Crown Game center hoping Andrew and a few turns at the

new Sailor V game would help cheer her up." Hello Serena, what's with the long face?" Andrews

smile dimmed a bit seeing the depressed look on her face. " Another Math test huh? Well it can't

be that bad." Serena sighed and let him see the test score. "A 34? Not to good Serena, but at

least its not a total loss." Serena felt slightly better and took the paper back. Thanks Andrew."

She walked out and went home. "This is horrible Serena. Didn't you study?" Her mother held

her latest test and repeatedly checked it as if it would change from a 34. " I know mom but was

really tough and..." " Save your excuses," She sighed heavily, " Your father and I talked it over

and we think that we should get you a tutor." Serena's jaw fell. "A tutor?! In her mind she saw

Umino and book after book of Math. She shivered and looked up to her mom. "Amy can be my

tutor than ok?" " Amy's bright and everything but I think you should have a professional to help."

Mother smiled suddenly "If you make an improvement I'll let you have Amy as your tutor k?" "

Oh, Alright." Serena said, knowing she had lost. Mopping she went up to her room. A black

Cat lounged on her bed. " A 34, pretty bad Serena, would it really kill you to study more often?"

"Can it Luna! I heard enough from mom." "I'm just saying..." Luna was cut off by a heavy blanket.

Yuki hated the dark, but she had to cross the parking lot next to the college to catch her

train on time. She always walked quickly but tonight was different. She was even more nervous

like someone or something was watching. If it wasn't for that experiment she volunteered for.

She heard something clicking behind her. She began to walk faster and in the shadows the clicking

followed. Turning around suddenly she confronted, a small puppy. She suddenly felt foolish and

kneeled down. The dog fur rose as he started to growl. " It's ok. I'm a friend." The dog ran away

as she heard the clicking again. A single scream echoed across the lot then silence.

In the shadows, he saw Gilda pick up another girl. We'll be going home now Gilda.

" A swirl of snow blurred their vision and then they were in lab. He watched Gilda walk into the

hallway and place her in a cell." Excellent work." Gilda looked like a seven foot, overgrown

Cacti; thick limbed and green. It had long spikes for fingers. "I'll start the tests shortly Gilda, just

as soon as I find the last girl." The hallway was lined with barred doors, a dozen in all. In each

room, save one was a terrified girl. He walked back to the lab and continued his work, when

something caught his eye. "Tutors? Hmm, interesting."

" A beautiful day and I got to be with some tutor. It's not fair!" Serena whined to Amy

as she walked home. " Well, it is a nice day." Amy replied. "Amy, have you ever had a tutor?"

" No, but I do know some tutors, why?" " Well, I'm hoping I don't get a dweeb." " Amy laughed "

There are more things than that to be concerned about Serena." " Like what?" " Well like what high

school or college they go to, or their grades. You wouldn't want someone who's having trouble in

their class tutoring you in the same subject." " Oh yeah, Guess you have a point there, but still I'd

rather be with Darien than some tutor today." She sighed as little sparkles lit her eyes. She then

promptly walked into a pole. Owww! This is so unfair!" she sank to her knees and cried.

Luna leapt from the wall to land in front of Serena. "He's with your mother now. Stop

Procrastinating and get the lead out!" Serena sniffed and got up." Ok, oh hi Lita. Lita waved

" Hi guys. Heard you had a tutor Serena. Thought I'd check them out with you." " You're so nice

Lita." They walked to her house and went inside." Oh welcome home dear. Your tutors in the

living room. I'll leave you with him to get acquainted." The three walked into the living room and

stopped dead. A tall, blue eyed guy brushed his hair back. " Um Hi I'm David." Lita looked at

him with sparkling eyes.' Wow! He's a major babe. He reminds me of my old boyfriend.' Serena

blinked and realized she was staring at him. Blushing she introduced herself. "Hi I'm Serena. This

is Lita and Amy " Nice to meet you" Amy bowed slightly Lita smiled. "Glad to meet you."

David smiled." Your mom tells me you have a problem with math." " Umm, I guess so

." Amy sat down. " What school to you go to?" " Tokyo University, but I'm only a freshman

though." " Whoa you go there? You must be real smart." Lita sat next to him as he shook his head.

"I'm not a genius or anything" Amy seemed unsatisfied." So do you know Professor Anise? He's

a great teacher" " Anise? Oh the Biology guru of the Science dept. Sure, except Anise is a woman.

" Amy blushed slightly." Sorry for that but a lot of tutors like to say they're from Tokyo." "It's

understandable Amy. Well then should we start?" Lita raised an eyebrow " you mean all three of

us? Don't you get paid for just one? " David gave Lita a look that made her heart melt. " I always

make the first lesson a freebie and since you three are here might as well stay, unless you have other

plans. Lita shook her head, " Plans, what plans?" Great, this is a good start then."

He started by getting to know what she had a grasp of already. An hour passed to fast

for Lita, who enjoyed being close to the cute tutor. Amy sneaked glances at him form time to t

while he was checking Serena's answers. Lita leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear.

" Just Serena's luck to get a total hunk for a tutor. Maybe I should get some tutoring too." Amy

struggled not to smile as Lita whispered that last part. David checked the last problem. " Serena,

you're a lot smarter than you give your self-credit. I think you need to work on studying and

tests more than on your homework." Serena blushed and rubbed her two index fingers out in

front of her as she stared at the table. " Uh, you really think so? I mean You're the tutor and

everything but." " Serena listen to the guy he's right." Amy backed up Lita's statement " Yes

Serena, you are a very bright girl, when you concentrate."

He stood and started to pack up. " Well times up I'm afraid. Serena I'll see you tomorrow

ok. Maybe you too Lita huh?" They walked him to the door. " See you later Serena." Amy stepped

outside after David. " Bye Serena I've got to get to my computer class." Lita took a last look at

David. " I've got to book too. Bye guys, David." He waved and went around the wall followed

by the two girls. Serena closed the door and sighed. " He's almost as cute as Darien."

David brushed his hair back.' This tutor job is a snap and all those pretty girls like Serena

and Lita staring at you, a definite bonus.' He whistled and a white cat popped out of the bushes.

"Oh, hi kitty. He kneeled down to pet it. Getting a weird feeling, Artemis backed away. Ok kitty,

see ya!" David walked past him and went on the train station. " What's up Artemis?" The cat

shook his head as Mina picked him up " I just got the weirdest feeling, like deja vu. I could swear

I've seen that guy before." Mina caught a glimpse of him as he entered a train. " Weird, Artemis."

Yuki sat in her cell, her eyes swollen and puffy. She could hear the others whimpering,

then heard Gilda's thudding footsteps. They stopped in front of her cell door and suddenly the

door flew open. With a low hiss Gilda spoke," The master waits. You follow." He grabbed her

arm in that inhuman grip and pulled her down the hallway into the lab. Numbed by fear, she meekly

followed it inside to a chair. "Girl will sit!" Yuki sat in the overstuffed chair as a sudden chill went

down her spine She looked around and from the shadows he came. " I do hope your not too

comfortable. Shadow covered his face. What..what do you want?" "Your body my dear or at

least to study it. You have diabeties yes?" Yuki swallowed, " Yes I've got to take Insulin everyday

Let me go!" This wasn't the cold blooded creep she was expecting to holding the leash of a

monster, like Gilda.

"Exactly. I share a similar malady. You and your fellow students are my experiments,

My hope for a cure. A seed, the size of a almond and pure black floated from his hand. I do so

hope you live through this." The seed flew into her mouth and was spat out by Yuki. " What is

that thing?" He smiled, " I call them Doom seeds. Inside each one is a bio energy organism. I

suggest you let it in through your mouth or else you might regret the other path as she did."

An image of a another girl appeared in the air before her. She spat out the seed and

began screaming. Vines wrapped around her arms and legs while others stuffed her mouth. She

blinked back tears as a thin vine crawled down her throat. She felt it swell as a seed popped

out of the tip and coated with slime, slid down." As you can see the forced oral method is

quicker but it tends to be messy." She looked up and saw the vines creeping down readying to

attack her. She took the seed and swallowed it. " Now that wasn't so bad was it." " You creep!"

Yuki rushed at him and was almost immediately wrap up in vines. " Hehe temper now. Wouldn't

want you to strain your self, too much now might cause the seed to explode." Yuki stopped

struggling and began to cry again." Gilda I think our test needs a rest, take her back!" Gilda

grasped her and slung her across it's shoulders like a bag of potatoes. Dropped to her cell's

floor, Yuki touched her stomach and felt the seed move from there to place its self in her

womb. 'Oh god what's happening?'

Serena hit the game again. " No fair I had him cold!" Andrew came over, " Hey Serena

lose again? " I still say this things got a bug in it." He smiled and checked his watch. Isn't it time

for your tutor session?" Serena checked her watch and freaked. " Oh boy, I'm going to be

late!" she blasted of at full speed leaving a dust trail behind her. She turned a corner and slammed

into something big." Ah Gomen,sorry!" She looked up at a walking plant named Gilda. " You be

masters now" " As if! " Gilda fired a spine at her which she barely dodged. Serena fell sideways

and as the plant tried to grab her a rose stabbed into its hand. " What? Who you?" Gilda tore the

rose out and looked up" Standing in a tree was Tuxedo mask." You must be new then. I'm Tuxedo

mask enemy of Evil and friend of the Sailor Scouts." Gilda fired inch long spines at Tux which he

deflected by twirling his cane. He leapt down and landed next to Serena." You ok?"

Serena nodded and hold up her locket. Moon crystal power." She stopped when a sudden

cold blast shoved her back. From the shadows came his voice. Gilda return home!" The plant

creature disappeared in a swirl of snow. " I require information. About Beryl. Is she dead?" Serena

face faulted. " How do you know about Beryl? She got moondusted by the Scouts." He leapt back

as a fireball ignited where he had been standing, followed by a bolt of lightning. Sailor Jupiter and Mars

landed next to Serena. " Sailor scouts huh. Well you killed Beryl So I owe you a favor" A blue rose

stuck the ground near Serena's feet. " I'll be back" He disappeared in a swirl of snow.

" What a major weirdo, who was he? Jupiter said as she untrasformed. Yeah Serena what

happened? Rei crossed her arms and stared at Serena. " Don't look at me like that this plant thing

came out of nowhere and attacked me and Tuxedo Mask then that guy came and called him off.

Odd thing is he wanted to know about Beryl." " Really? Then the guy's definitely from the Negaverse.

" Luna sniffed the rose. " It smells divine" Serena knelt down to touch it to be stopped by Tux. Careful,

let me. He picked up the rose with a practiced hand and smelled it." Seems normal enough. Wonder how

he knows you? Listen scouts I got to go, see ya later Serena." He leapt into the trees and was gone.

" I wonder too. Oh no I'm late!" Serena gripped her bag and took off again.

David checked his watch. Serena ran in ten minutes late. " I thought I'd get into trouble for

being 5 minutes late but it seems I'm still early." David smiled as he opened his book. I think we're on

chapter ten." Late, why?" " Oh my Carak got loose and I had to chase him down." Carak?" " Yes

Carak, my cat. I think he'd like your Luna, maybe I'll bring him over sometime." Yeah sure. You

know much about roses?" " Well I am taking Botany as a minor, why?" She took out the blue rose

and showed it to him. " Interesting." He touched it and pricked his finger. "Ouch" he put his finger

in his mouth and turned away as the rose glowed dimly and faded back to normal. It was healthier

now than before it had pricked him like it had fed off a tiny bit of his energy in the brief contact.

"That's an unusual rose. Where you get it? " Hmm I got it from a guy I met today." " Well I'd like to

talk to this guy if I ever got the chance. "Yeah me too."

Yuki knew she should have been in trouble by now from lack of insulin but she was still

breathing. The seed was some how giving her energy but it kept moving inside of her. She was

contanstly hot and her body ached. She rolled onto her flat stomach and bounced her heels off her

butt. The door opened suddenly and a woman walked in, closing the door behind her.

" My name is Vailex. How do you feel?" Yuki spoke in a small voice, " I'm hot and my body

aches." Get up!" the woman ordered. When Yuki was reluctant to reply a long ribbon wrapped

around her neck and tightened. "Please stop!" Yuki screamed as she was hauled on to her feet.

Vailex looked at her young slim body. Vailex was as tall as the average Japanese girl but wrap

around her body were dozens of brightly colored ribbons " Hmm you're a cute girl, maybe when

he's done with you, master will let me keep you as my new pet." Vailex laughed as Yuki turns a

bright red. " Ow, did I embarass you" ribbons poped out of her arms to wrap around her ankles

and wrists." Show me what you got".

Ribbons wrapped around her ankles an wrist makes her a gross parody of a marionette. "Oh so

kawaii I could eat you all up. Maybe I will." Vailex knelt down when A sudden cold blast of air

made her stop.

"Vailex what did I tell you about playing with my experiments!" Vailex turned on her knee

and bowed her head. " I'm sorry master. I thought a little taste wouldn't hurt." Out of the shadows

a blue globe hit Vailex throwing her into the wall. " Disobedience reaps it own rewards Vailex.

Remember that." Vailex staggered to her feet and her ribbons dropped away from Yuki." Yes

master." She disappeared leaving Yuki alone and even more scared.

He watched a the growth chamber carefully as a seed sprouted and then died. In chamber

after chamber were dead seedlings. All were from seeds that had had no host except for the last

one, The seed from the girl in the image. It pulsed with energy and sprouted in the green liquid

surrounding it. " Excellent the test is done. Now to procede to the next step." Vailex appeared

" Yes master?" Take this seed and implant it in a healthy girl." The seed floated to Vailex who

wrapped a ribbon around it. " Where should I go to get this girl? He smiled I think I know

one or two.

Lita was walking from Serena's with David. Lita had finally found out he was single and

despite their age difference she was flirting. " I bet being a college guy you hardly ever eat a home

cooked meals huh?" David rubbed the back of his head. " Um, well not really." " Great why Don't

I cook for you once. You'll love it!" David looked at the ground." What's wrong?" Lita turned

around to look at him. "Well it's just that I'm older than you. It feels a little weird to date a younger

girl. " Lita eyes lit up. " Well don't think of it as a date then" " He wants to date me great.' " Sorry

to interrupt cutie, but I've got a delivery." Ribbons wrapped around Lita and Vailex unwrapped

her self from around a tree." Leave her alone!" David rushed her to get slammed into a tree and

fall into some nearby bushes. " Sorry tough guy but I'm only into girls." Lita struggled to break

free or to reach her power stick. " Now cute stuff time to be seeded." She pulled the seed from a

ribbon and watched it as it floated closer and suddenly fly backwards. " Mars fire ignite!" Vailex

screamed as her ribbons burnt away, freeing Lita. "Mercury bubble s blast" a thick mist hid Lita

"Nice timing Mars" Lita pulled out her power stick. " Jupiter star power make up," and transformed

into Sailor Jupiter. Who are you? Vailex hissed. As the mist thinned, five scouts stood there.

"That's my line. I am Sailor Moon, Champion of justice, and sworn enemy of the

Negaverse. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of the Moon." ''Mercury."

" Venus" " Jupiter" "And Mars." " We will punish you!" Vailex stared at them adoringly. You'll

all so cute but those bows are horrid. try mine!" Ribbons slashed out and the scouts scattered.

"Mars fire ignite!" Jupiter thunder crash!" Vailex leapt up high and sent ribbon to slice thought the

Concrete as Rei and Lita hopped back. She's quick. Any suggestions Mercury? Amy tapped

her tiara and her V.r. visor appeared. 'She's a plant.' they went into deeper mist. "What the, where

you go?" Vailex shouted "Venus crescent beam smash!" "What?" Vailex turned around to see the

golden beam burn off her arm." That's showing her Venus." Serena said as Vailex regrew her

arm and dozens of ribbons wrapped around the scouts.

"You all cute healthy girls but which one of the five to seed." The seed moved towards Lita again,

when a rose pinned it to the ground. Vailex turned and loosened her ribbons grip in surprise.

" No matter how pretty the packaging garbage is still garbage, don't you think Sailor

scouts." As Vailex ribbons lashed out at Tuxedo Mask, Amy wriggled loose and raised her arms.

"Mercury ice bubbles blast." The ribbons froze and shattered and Sailor Moon drew out her

scepter. "Moon crystal elimination!" What? NO!" Vailex screamed as she withered into a few

leaves and scraps of colored ribbons. " Moondusted!" " Impressive Scouts. I see how you may

have actuality defeated Beryl and those four generals." Sitting on a tree branch was a tall gaunt

looking man with slightly blue toned skin and dark blue hair. You probably don't remember the

fifth general So I'm introduce my self he leapt up to land on a lower branch and bowed. In the

sunlight they could see the blue uniform he wore under his armor and cape. "I am Citrakite. Beryl's

former youngest general and little genius." Serena stratched her head. If you're one of Beryl's

losers why show up now? Citrakite's smile disappeared. I was in crystal sleep as punishment for

defying Beryl. Why I got out now, I'm not sure but I do know I will see you all again. Until then

scouts. A blue rose cut Tux's red one and broke the seed in two. "Later!" Citrakite disappeared

in a swirl of snow leaving the scout to wonder about his motives. Lita snapped her fingers." David!"

Lita found David laying in the bushes under the tree was Citrakite appeared first.

" Hehe I miss the walking gift wrapping section?" He got help getting up from Lita and looked

at the five girls." What are you all doing here? And you are your two cute friends?" Mina and Rei

blushed slightly. Lita pointed to them. That's Mina and Rei. We're going to get a ice cream want to

come?" " Ice cream sound great." Rei smiled "Hope you brought your wallet, Serena probably make

a pig out of her self again." " Rei you're so mean." " Well its cause your greedy." " What?" The

girls laughed as David followed them into the sunset.

End of Part one

Well that's one of twelve parts in the Seed series. Part two is titled Flowers for Haruna.

Email me at 


End file.
